


The Dagger

by villanellesgun



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Assassin Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanellesgun/pseuds/villanellesgun
Summary: An AU that happens within the middle of season 1. Villanelle ends up in London for a job and Eve, still working at MI6, is still chasing her. Both can't stop thinking about each other.or'Something about her intrigued Eve, she couldn’t look away. Was it her demeanor? Her appearance? Her clothes?No, it was her smell. It was so familiar.As if on cue, the woman puts down her drink and looks in Eve’s direction.“Eve?” Villanelle says.'
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	1. I Can't Stop Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I’m Kira (@villanellesgun) and this is my first fanfic, so please be kind! Comment any suggestions, concerns, or questions because I would very much appreciate it. Also, follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @villanellesgun :)
> 
> This is an AU that takes place mid-S1 after Villanelle has killed Bill, sent Eve the perfume, but have NOT had ‘dinner’ together (1x05). This obviously does not follow what happened in the show. Hopefully, this story makes sense and is slightly entertaining.
> 
> I’ll also be adding songs at the beginning of every chapter on what I was listening to when writing/songs that reflect what happens within the chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and leave any feedback!

“I was doing fine without you  
'Til I saw your face, now I can't erase”  
 _The Less I Know the Better -- Tame Impala_

_Bond Street_   
_London, England_   
_Friday_   
_11:46 AM_

Villanelle walks down Bond Street, a shopping area known for its luxury and designer stores. Wearing an average -yet pricy- beige trench coat, a piece she can make seem so chic, with her long blond hair swaying behind her through the cold London air.

She looks down and across the street examining the tourists, all probably rich socialities in hopes of buying clothing of the European aesthetic they all desired. She, in a way, was the same. Except, shopping was not the main purpose of her trip.

She had arrived at Heathrow Airport earlier this morning, dropped her luggage at a very expensive luxury hotel, one that she had requested to Konstantin she should stay at during her visit. And then she headed to Bond Street.

She headed straight for the most expensive shops, buying clothes and jewelry that were way too expensive, but she didn't care at all. She loved the idea of trying on new clothes and loved the idea of looking good when wearing them even more.

She stops a fancy perfume shop, and looking through the window she finds herself thinking of Eve Polastri. She had just sent back her luggage but filled with an array of expensive clothes, and, more importantly, the scent of La Villanelle. She thought this was a nice gesture, and she wanted to know if Eve thought the same. However, Villanelle also knew she had just killed Eve’s best friend so she guessed Eve wouldn't want to see her. She decided to steer clear from Eve for a little while, no matter how hard it would be for her. After all, they were in the same city.

Still, Villanelle tried to occupy her mind, through shopping... through killing, whatever could get her mind away from that Asian woman with amazing hair.

When she had finished shopping, she had accumulated 4 large shopping bags, two held at each elbow as she strutted back to her hotel.

She had 4 hours before her next kill.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eve’s house_   
_London, England_   
_Friday_   
_11:56 AM_

Eve had just woken up. Much to Niko’s dismay, she got home from work at around 1 AM. Luckily, Carolyn gave her the day off. Not voluntarily, Eve had specifically asked her. Carolyn had been working her and Kenny for long hours but it was always Eve’s persistence and determination that caused her to come home so late. Niko hated it.

As a teacher, he had very normal work hours so coming home to an empty house and not seeing his wife all day was infuriating to him. They’ve fought about it, Niko begging Eve to not work so much but the fights always ended with Niko giving up on arguing.

As Eve opened her eyes and sat up, she knew the bed was empty. When she checked the time, her eyes widened. She never slept this late. She assumed it was all the trips and late nights at the office that caused her to sleep so late. It made sense Niko was already up, his circadian rhythm was always in-check -- something he always said to her when he complained about Eve’s terrible sleep schedule. Eve couldn't care less, she did not have a 9-5 job like him. She was chasing a very dangerous assassin. She got so angry with him when they fought because he never cared about the realities of her job. She is trying to save people’s lives from this godforsaken female assassin and he complains he can’t have dinner with her every night? Selfish.

She knew Niko was downstairs as she could smell breakfast, and whatever it was, it smelt great. She was starving. She rubbed her eyes, brushed out her hair with her hands, and headed down the stairs. As she walking down, she heard a man’s laughter --Niko’s-- and then a woman’s voice. She stopped in her tracks - who the hell was here?

She rushed down the stairs, filled with curiosity and nerves. She jolted into the kitchen to be greeted by her husband and… Gemma. She forgot they both also had the day off. This is a wonderful way to start the morning, Eve thought.

“Morning, love,” Niko says, looking up.

“Hi, Eve!” Gemma says, way too enthusiastically, Eve thinks.

“Hi,” she pauses, “..Gemma” she says confused.

“I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d pop by for a bite,” Gemma says turning her head to smile back at Niko.

Eve knows she wasn’t just “in the neighborhood”. Niko and Gemma’s relationship has always annoyed Eve, but it was hard to be mad at Niko over it. She knows Gemma likes him but she also knows Niko is not purposely trying to hurt her. Still, she finds herself burning with rage as she sees Gemma in her chair, making herself comfortable with a cup of tea in her hands.

“Breakfast?” Niko asks, about to stand up from the dining table and head to the countertop to grab some of whatever he and Gemma made.

Eve found herself not hungry anymore. She wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. She saw the way Gemma looked at Niko and all Eve wanted to do was punch her in the face or get the hell out of there. She decided the latter would be best for now.

“I.. uhh... I have to go to the office and finish up some work” She lied, surprising herself at how good she was at it.

“What? You said you had the day off, Eve.” Niko retorted, obviously getting more annoyed by the minute.

“Carolyn called and said it was urgent” Eve lied again. “Sorry, honey” she said as she turned to go back upstairs.

She stopped and turned to Gemma. Something shifted inside her and she didn’t even think before she said-

“Thanks for coming by, Gemma. I know Niko appreciates it.” She smiled and walked upstairs, wanting it to be awkward between her husband and Gemma, so she knew not to come around again.

But, she hears them talking, and while she can’t quite hear the words, she can sure hear Gemma’s exuberant laugh all the way from her bedroom. She knows she made the right choice of leaving as soon as possible.

She quickly got dressed in a grey turtleneck and black pants. She grabbed her purse, and hurried down the stairs -- again. She grabbed her blue windbreaker from the coat rack next to the door and walked out, without even saying goodbye.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Downtown London, England_   
_Friday_   
_5:31 PM_

Villanelle had not expected this kill to be hard. It was an older man, the CEO of some important company. Villanelle did do her research on her targets but she expected this one to be very simple. Yet, here she was, her face bruised and bleeding. She had gotten into the building, easily, as she always does. But she did not plan for there to be two security guards at the man’s office door.

She picked the persona of the receptionist’s assistant because, of course, a receptionist to this man needed an assistant.

She walked up to the guards and in a perfected English accent, she said-

“I have the papers Mr. Richardson requested.” She said as she held up papers she picked up off another worker’s desk, having no knowledge of what they contained.

The guards looked at each other and one held out his hand, gesturing for the papers.

Villanelle knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

“I don’t mind taking them in for you” She stepped forward, wanting to get through.

“Not necessary, Mr. Richardson does not want to be disturbed right now.” The taller of the guards said.

Villanelle was annoyed. She did not want to deal with this. She had only one option.

“Oh ok, well here you are then.” She took only a handful of the papers off the stack in her hand and handed them to the guard. She smiled and turned to walk away. As she took a step she pretended to trip and drop all her papers, all scattered in every direction around her now.

“Oh my god, I’m such a clutz!” She said laughing, looking back to the guards. The guards looked at each other again and started to walk over to her. They both bent down to help pick up the papers.

As they gathered the papers, Villanelle stood up quickly, grabbed the small gun from the pocket of her black coat, and whacked at the back of the skull of the closest guard with the barrel of the gun, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. The second guard quickly jumped at her and before she can even think, he punched her right in the face. The gun was knocked out of her hands so that it is in front of her, but out of reach. The guard sits up in front of her, in an attempt to retrain her. But, quick to reel back from the hit, she quickly kicks the guard in his side. She reaches and grabs the gun and as he gets up, and she shoots him between the eyes, just before he reached for her a second time. She looked at his body for a second too long as she heard the other guard grumble and start to move. Then, without thinking, she shot him the back of his skull. Her face stung and her lip was definitely bleeding. Fuck.

She looks at their bodies for a moment, remembering what Konstantin had said to her yesterday, before she left for London.

_“Just kill Richardson. You have a record of collateral damage and The Twelve do not like it. Villanelle, one target, one kill. Got it?” He said to her._

_“Yes, Konstantin” she said his name sing-songy, nodding her head._

She knew Konstantin would be furious with her but there really was no other alternative.

Not only had she used a silencer, but Richardson’s office was so far down the hall from his employees, she knew no one would find him or the guards for a while.

She readjusted her coat and her white button-down shirt as she strutted into the office. When she opened the door, she saw Richardson sitting at his desk on the computer with another guard beside him. Just great. This is just great. _Collateral damage_ , she remembers.

As Richardson looks up, the guard speaks.

“Who the hell are you? Who let you in here?” The guard says as he rushedly walks over to her.

Once he is close enough, Villanelle pulls her gun up and shoots him in the head. He falls backward with a thump as his body hits the floor. A very simple solution to a problem Villanelle has found.

Richard runs to the corner of his room, in utter fear now.

“What do you want? Why are you doing this?” He cries.

“No idea.” she shrugs and says nonchalantly.

“Who are you?” He says as he falls to the ground and crouches, in a feeble attempt to get away from her.

She points the gun at him and says--

“Huge question”

And pulls the trigger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eve’s Office_   
_London, England_   
_Friday_   
_5:34 PM_

Eve has been here all day. She’s exhausted. All her and Kenny have done is look through Villanelle’s past and examine her kills in hopes of seeing a pattern. No luck.

Throughout the day, Eve has found herself thinking about Villanelle. Or should she say Oksana? She doesn’t know what to call her. Yet, she runs through her mind all day. While Eve hadn’t looked at any of the clothes Villanelle sent her, she had contemplated doing so. What was the harm? They were obviously sent with a purpose. Maybe they would help her find Villanelle, Eve thinks optimistically. Eve did smell the perfume Villanelle had sent. A beautiful smell, a scent that described her idea of Villanelle without using any words.

It got to around 8 PM when Kenny left.

“I’ve actually got a date… so I need to head off. You going to be okay here alone?” He asked Eve as he put on his grey coat.

Eve swiveled in her chair, looking at the white ceiling.

“Sure, nothing better to do.” She sighed.

“You could go out, with your husband or something. We’ve been working here all day, you should have some fun.” Kenny smiled politely and waved goodbye as he walked out the small door.

Eve contemplated what he had said. She did not want to face Niko after seeing him with Gemma earlier this morning, also she had gotten a text from him a few hours ago saying he had a Bridge game tonight. So, going out with him was out of the question, and Eve was oddly happy with that.

She could still go out though, right? She always felt uncomfortable going out alone due to her age and the fear of not fitting into a crowd. There were so many bars in London and almost all of them are filled with young men and women in their 20s, especially on Friday nights. So, granted, Eve was scared to be the only woman above her 30s there.

Despite this, she wanted to. For once in a very long time, she wanted to go out by herself, not caring about what anyone thought. She was still upset at Niko, for reasons she honestly couldn’t articulate if she were asked to. But most of all, she was upset at herself. She hadn’t gotten any closer to catching Villanelle, and all Villanelle was doing was robbing her of sleep. So, Eve had mentally decided, she was getting drunk to forget her problems.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Langham_   
_London, England_   
_Friday_   
_8:04 PM_

Villanelle was trying on new clothes at her hotel while looking at herself in a full-length mirror when she heard the burner phone ring.

“Hello?” She asked as she held it to her ear.

“What the fuck Villanelle?” Konstantin yelled into the phone loudly, Villanelle pulled the phone further from her ear in shock.

“I asked you for one thing, do you remember?” Still shouting, luckily he was not being as loud.

Villanelle sighed. She knew she ignored his instructions and the only way she thought to calm him was to admit it.

“No collateral damage.” She said, feigning regret.

“No collateral damage.” He repeated, sternly.

“I am very disappointed in you. I rarely ask you for anything, and when you ignore me, as you always do, I beg The Twelve to give you another chance. You’re good at what you do but you make stupid decisions like this. You act like a little girl sometimes, Villanelle and I am sick of it. I’m sick of you.” He spits out. He waits a few seconds, but without a response, he hangs up.

Villanelle did not expect to be hurt by his words. Yet, she was. In some sort of way. She liked Konstantin. He always showed that he did care about her and what she did, good or bad. He had gotten her out of prison, allowed her to start a new life, one she actually enjoyed. And, she hated being called a child. She enjoyed having fun, does that make her childlike?

So, when Konstantin said that he was sick of her, Villanelle became hurt or angry -- these feelings overlapped so much, even Villanelle couldn’t tell which one she was feeling.

She’s angry. Or hurt. Or both. She looks at herself in the mirror, wearing a sleek black leather jacket, a low V-cut white shirt, tight ripped black jeans, with a --very-- expensive long gold necklace she bought earlier. A simple outfit, but one that flatters Villanelle in all the right places.

She is still holding the phone. But as if something clicks within her, she turns and throws the phone at the wall, shattering it instantly. She sprints out the room, down the elevator, and into the London night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eve’s house_   
_London, England_   
_Friday_   
_9:21 PM_

Eve got home a few minutes ago, glad to get back to an empty house. Niko was at Bridge and wouldn’t be home for an hour, at least. She was in her bedroom, standing at the foot of the bed, staring at her suitcase she laid open on the bed. It was filled with expensive Parisian clothes.

Eve never quite understood why Villanelle had sent all this to her. To change up her wardrobe? To be the kindest assassin Eve had ever met? Or was it, to own her? Eve knew Villanelle was possessive and obsessive. Not only had she stolen Eve’s suitcase but she curated outfit after outfit of designer clothing to sent back. If Eve were to wear any of it, Villanelle would be a part of her, would own a part of her -- at least temporarily.

Despite all this, Eve goes through all the clothes. At the bottom of the suitcase is a dress. Black and white. Silk, maybe?

It slips right on, flattering Eve’s body so much, she stands in shock at herself in the mirror. She looks amazing, and she feels it. Maybe this was what Villanelle wanted all along.

Eve pulls her hair out of a bun and brushes her hand through her curls. Reminding her of the time she saw Villanelle at the hospital -- not knowing it was the assassin she was in charge of chasing.

_‘Wear it down’_

She grabs a small black purse, puts on her staple blue windbreaker, and heads off to the buzzing streets of London.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere near The Langham_   
_London, England_   
_Friday_   
_9:27 PM_

Villanelle is fuming. She’s looking at all the young people -- happy, drunk, or both and she hates it. But instead of hating that they are happy and drunk, she is hating that she is neither of them.

She’s always hated alcohol. She needs to be completely and utterly in control. Alcohol definitely gets in the way of that. Yet, she’s walking through the streets of London, passing bar after bar, and instead of being disgusted by the idea of getting drunk, she is craving it.

When she is in control, she apparently always fucks it up. _Collateral Damage_.

Konstantin is sick of her. The one person who she has some sort of connection all this time is done with her. What’s the point then? Why be in control if everything ends up out of control anyway?

The bars she is walking past are filled with people. She is surrounded by people walking and stumbling around her. Her mind races from Konstantin to the other person she has a connection with. Eve.

Eve, the woman who’s best friend she had just killed. Eve, who works for MI6 on an operation solely charged with capturing her. Eve, the beautiful woman she cannot stop thinking about, no matter how much she knows she shouldn’t.

Drinking takes your problems away, right? Villanelle hopes so. She finally reaches a bar that does not have a line out the door and seems relatively quiet. She doesn’t see people stumbling out, laughing at god knows what. Somewhere Villanelle can just sit, drink and forget about her problems. Forget about Konstantin. Forget about Eve.

She looks up at the bar’s sign.

_The Dagger._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere near Eve’s House_   
_London, England_   
_Friday_   
_9:38_

Eve has been walking for about 10 minutes. Passing countless young people, drunk out of their minds, making Eve regret going out more and more.

As she walks, her mind wanders to Niko. He never showed any care for her job. Eve loved this job, she had always wanted to work for MI6, catching criminals, studying their psychology. It was a passion of hers, and Niko has never understood that or even tried to. Yes, the job can be dangerous at times, but she needed the adventure. She craved it.

As she thinks about the dangers of her job, her mind can’t help but end up at Villanelle - for the millionth time today. Villanelle, the annoyingly good assassin. Villanelle, the woman she needed to capture. Villanelle, the person she couldn’t stop thinking about, despite knowing how much she needed to stop.

She walks for a few minutes more before she decided to head back. Why was she even here? What was she going to do? Have a drink and then walk home? What an eventful night that would be.

Right before she turns around to head home, she sees an older couple, not too old but not as young as everyone else. Eve can only assume they’re both probably only a few years younger than her. She can tell they’re tipsy but not wasted, laughing at something but not obnoxiously. Just after they pass her, Eve has newfound confidence she did not have 30 seconds ago. She turns and jogs after them and asks the couple--

“Hey, I’m not from around here, do you know any good bars?” She lies easily, again.

The woman smiles and says,

“We just came from this place called The Dagger. It’s right down there to the left.” She looks down the road and points with her index finger.

“Thanks a bunch.” Eve says following her gaze and starts to head that way.

She figures if a nice couple like that could go to a place called The Dagger, so can she. Within a few minutes, she reaches the bar and walks inside. It’s quiet for a bar on Friday night in downtown London. Eve loves it and is so grateful she asked that couple for a bar recommendation. She really doesn’t need the volume of University students tonight.

She heads into the bar looking directly at the bartender and the variety of liquor behind him. There’s only one other person at the bar, a woman all the way at the other end. Everyone else here in the booths and tables around the room.

She sits on the nearest stool as the bartender walks toward her. A large man, muscular, with tattoos, but a very friendly face.

“What can I get ya?” He says in a thick Scottish accent.

“Gin and tonic.” Eve quickly replies.

“Comin’ up.” He smiles and turns away to make the drink.

As he does this, Eve looks around the bar. Almost all the furniture is gray or black, except for the bar, which is wooden. She sees that most of those in the place are couples, fitting perfectly into the small booths, meant specifically for two people. She really didn’t need to see all the happy couples tonight. So, she moved her eyesight, landing on the woman on the other side of the bar. There were only about four stools between them, so Eve didn’t have to look that far.

She was wearing a plain white top, with a leather jacket placed on the seat next to her. She was drinking something as Eve was watching her, her hand covering the front of her face. But she could see there was a bruise forming next to her eye along with a cut lip.

Something about her intrigued Eve, she couldn’t look away. Was it her demeanor? Her appearance? Her clothes?

No, it was her smell. It was so familiar.

As if on cue, the woman puts down her drink and looks in Eve’s direction.

“Eve?” Villanelle says.


	2. Sorry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle and Eve try and talk at the bar..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Please leave comments n suggestions! Catch me on twitter @villanellesgun :)

“(Do I wanna know?) If this feelin' flows both ways?

(Sad to see you go) Was sorta hopin' that you’d stay

(Baby, we both know) That the nights were mainly made

For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day”

_ Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys _

_ As if on cue, the woman puts down her drink and looks in Eve’s direction. _

_ “Eve?” Villanelle says. _

_ The Dagger _

_ London, England _

_ Friday _

_ 9:43 PM _

About a million things race through Eve’s mind. Not only was Villanelle in London, but she was also right in front of her. In this bar. Drinking alcohol.

Eve knew Villanelle wouldn’t like alcohol. She's an assassin, she could never lose control even for a second, or it could cost her her life. But as a psychopath, she needed to blend in, using fake identities, accents, languages - whatever it took for people to believe it. Was she doing that now? Pretending to be another random person in this bar? Was she on a job? Was her target in this bar?

Eve immediately went to the worst-case scenario: Was she Villanelle’s target?

In the few seconds she had available to process before she needed to say something, she crossed that idea at least out of her mind. She knew if Villanelle were in London to kill her, she wouldn’t start in a bar. Let alone a bar called  _ The Dagger _ . Well, that actually could be quite fitting depending on her M.O. 

When Eve’s mouth finally took over her brain, all she could let out was-

“Villanelle?” As if the gorgeous blonde with green eyes that looked just like Villanelle wasn’t Villanelle.

Villanelle smirks and shakes her head, looking back down at her almost-empty drink in her hands.

“Of course you’re here.” She breathes out and pauses.

“I know where you live but I thought this would be far enough so I could stop thinking about you, let alone end up seeing you.” She gestures to the rest of the bar.

Eve was beyond confused. Not only did Villanelle just tell her she knew where she lived, which was a scary thought on its own, but she just said she was thinking about her. Eve tried to forget her saying she did  _ not _ want to think about her or see her.

At this point, Eve started to forget all logic and just say whatever came to her mind. The first thing though, rather than words, was an action. She stood up off the barstool and when she went to grab her jacket, she saw that her gin and tonic was sitting in front of her on the bar. The bartender must have put in front of Eve and she didn’t even notice, too entranced in the fact that Villanelle was sitting only a few seats away from her. This whole situation felt part of a dream… or a nightmare. Eve didn’t know yet. All she did know was the Villanelle killed Bill and she definitely hadn’t forgotten.

She looks at her drink, and her brain loses another battle, because she grabs it and moves over to the seat next to Villanelle, the psychopathic assassin she’s been chasing for the past few months. 

Villanelle hasn’t looked at her. She doesn’t want to. She knows she going to do something stupid.. again. She’s had more alcohol tonight than she has in her whole lifetime. An alcohol tolerance was one of the few tolerances she has that is very … very low. She’s had maybe two or three shots and she can already feel she is losing herself. She had just told Eve she was trying not to think about her. Something she would never do in person and in words as blatant as those. 

As Eve walked closer to her, Villanelle clenched her jaw. Hoping that physically closing her mouth further would prevent her from saying anything else.

Eve sat down, intently staring at her, Villanelle still ignoring her gaze. Eve felt it was probably better to act more relaxed than nervous, despite how nervous she actually was. So, in an attempt to seem calmer, Eve turned to face the bar and started to sip on her drink. Luckily, Eve had a very high alcohol tolerance and she would not be hindered by a gin and tonic. 

Eve was getting ready to ask why Villanelle was here but Villanelle beat her to it.

“What are you doing here, Eve?” She says unusually quickly, continuing to look in every direction, other than Eve’s.

Eve wanted to stay something witty like ‘drinking’. Something that could act as a knife to the tension that was between them. But, she couldn’t do it. Tension to Eve and Villanelle was like a moth to a fire. And she couldn’t even explain why. This was the first time they had been this close to each other so how could this tension feel so natural? 

“I was told to have fun so I came here.” Eve sighs, slightly embarrassed.

“Fun? Ha!” Villanelle scoffs loudly, attracting the attention of the closet couple for a brief moment. 

Villanelle gives in. 

She tried so hard to not think about Eve, to not see Eve, and not look at Eve. And as she looks up at her, she realizes she is doing all three of those things.

Her brain is.. fuzzy. Her mind is so scattered, yet so focused on this moment. She rarely can explain how she is feeling, but she feels so  _ normal  _ at this moment. She doesn’t even know if that’s the right term for how she feels. What is normal? Why can’t she be normal?

Yet, here she was in a bar, on a Friday night, drinking alcohol. Sounds normal, right?

Except, she is a psychopathic assassin working for The Twelve and she just disobeyed one of their orders. And her keeper, one she’s formed some sort of attachment to, is now sick of her. And the woman who works for MI6 and is trying to capture her is now sitting next to her. Normal.

Once Villanelle looks up, Eve does the same. Eve’s mind is still racing but it starts to calm when they make eye contact. The tension is still sky-high and Eve doesn’t see it lowering anytime soon. But, Eve wouldn’t have it any other way. She’s been waiting for this moment, obsessing over it. She didn’t expect to happen now, but it was definitely happening nonetheless. 

They look at each other for a brief moment before Eve breaks the silence.

“What are you doing here? Didn’t think this would be your scene.” Eve says, trying to be playful, but it was just another feeble attempt to lower any tension. She gestures around the bar and then looks at Villanelle’s hand curled around her drink. 

Villanelle follows her gaze to her own hand. She smiles sadly, then sighs.

“I don’t usually drink.” Villanelle breathes out, as if Eve didn’t already know.

Eve doesn’t want to interrupt her with an ‘I know’ or an ‘It’s pretty obvious’. She finds no point in doing anything like that. Villanelle, oddly, seems very reserved and non-forthcoming. Eve knows something has to be wrong. 

“I was on a job here.. in London” She says, taking a large swig of her drink and tightening her jaw afterward, still not used to the taste of alcohol.

When Eve knows she’s not going to say anything else on her own, Eve tries to pry it out of her. Eve has always been curious and Villanelle has consistently piqued her curiosity with everything she does.

“And?” Eve says, mimicking Villanelle and quickly drinking the rest of her gin and tonic.

Villanelle looks up at Eve for half a second before looking away. She was so close to saying something she’d regret. So, in hopes of saving herself, she changes the topic.

“Are you an alcoholic, Eve? You drank that very quickly.” She says, trying to be coy, but not sure if it is coming off that way.

Eve smiles slightly, she can’t help it. One of the biggest things that attract her to Villanelle is her humor and extravagance. It is so unique-- as far as unique for assassins go.

She tries to banter back, at first she thinks in an attempt to get Villanelle’s guard down, but perhaps she is just enjoying the conversation.

“No I am not. Well, I don’t think so. I do appreciate the concern though.” She says, looking up at Villanelle who is now looking at her too.

“Are you avoiding your husband then?” Villanelle says, still in an attempt to avoid the topic of why she was drinking in a bar.

This struck a nerve with Eve. Villanelle could instantly tell. Eve’s shoulders tensed and she broke eye contact as soon as Villanelle finished the question. 

Eve looked down the bar at the bartender who, timely enough, looked up too as she pointed to her drink and smiled. 

“Could I have another please?” She said in an overly polite voice.

He nodded and started on a second gin and tonic.

Villanelle couldn’t help but smirk. She loved toying with Eve. But the smirk was quickly wiped off her face when Eve turned to her and started talking. Eve had no desire to talk about Niko with Villanelle so she cut straight to the point.

“You killed Bill.” She spits out.

Villanelle shut her eyes, in an attempt to close herself off from the rest of the world. But she realizes, she couldn’t do that with Eve. She sighs and opens her eyes. Those brown eyes meeting her green ones.

“Yes.” is all she can muster out of her mouth if she didn’t want to say something she knew she’d regret later.

“Why? Why him?” Eve pleaded.

Bill was her best friend. Surprisingly enough, she hadn’t started a screaming match with Villanelle when she first saw her. She just wanted to talk to her, despite her killing her best friend.

“He was following me.. and I thought.. I thought I had to-” Villanelle tries to say. The beginning of this was not false, but none of it is the reason she killed Bill.

“Bullshit.” Eve says, cutting her off.

Villanelle’s eyes widened. Eve was right, it was bullshit. She just hadn’t expected Eve to say it so bluntly.

Villanelle thought about what to say in her head, something she was surprised she could still do.

She thinks of something, not the whole truth, but not a lie.

“He was holding you back.” She says, softly.

Then she does something she doesn’t regret.

She takes her hand and places it over Eve’s hand, which was resting near her drink. Eve’s brain’s initial reaction was to pull away, call the police, hoping they can get to Villanelle in time. But, that’s not what she does.

Eve looks at their hands. She doesn’t hate the feeling. It’s weirdly comforting. 

Then, her brain takes over. She pulls her hand away and her eyes snap up at Villanelle, who’s been unable to look at anything but her. 

“I know who you really are… Oksana” Eve says, proud of her (and Kenny’s) discovery of Villanelle's past.

Villanelle was only slightly shocked at this. She knows how smart Eve is, so she knew it wouldn’t take long for her to find out about her past.

She takes her hand from the area Eve’s was and curls it back around her drink.

“And who am I?” Villanelle questions, curious about what Eve’s answer could be as she couldn’t think of a good one.

Eve leans forward on her elbows against the bar with her head turned to Villanelle, in a way to establish some type of dominance or control, which she had little of.

“I know something happened to you, probably something to do with your family. I know you’re a psychopath-” 

“Is that all I am?” Villanelle cuts Eve off.

She wants to believe she is more than a psychopath, more than someone who can’t empathize with others, more than someone who can’t  _ feel. _

Eve is at a loss for words. With the amount of time she spends thinking about Villanelle, shouldn’t she know more? Shouldn’t she understand her more?

“I don’t know.” is all Eve can say honestly.

Villanelle purses her lips. She didn’t even realize there were tears coming down her face until she heard Eve ruffle through her purse and pull out a packet of tissues. 

Villanelle looks at the tissues in Eve’s hand for a moment, somewhat surprised at the gesture, but thankful nonetheless.

To be fair, Eve didn’t know why she had done it either. She guesses it was some sort of inherent reaction. She knew she had tissues in her bag so seeing anyone -even Villanelle- crying, she just pulled them out.

But,  _ Villanelle _ with tears down her face, was still something Eve had never expected to see.

“I don’t know what to say.” Eve says, brutally honest.

She really doesn’t. She didn’t even know Villanelle could cry. Was it all an act? Was she faking it? She definitely could be, but Eve doesn’t feel like she is. What would be the point? They’re all alone, Eve wasn’t asking for anything, and neither was Villanelle. Even if she was, she knew Villanelle would find a way to avoid it. So there was no point of Villanelle  _ acting _ vulnerable. Unless, she actually was.

When she wiped the side of her face with a tissue, Villanelle started to open her mouth to speak but closed it when Eve’s phone rang. 

Eve rolled her eyes and dug through her purse to pull out her phone. It was Niko.

She had known already she should’ve started to head home by now and with everything going on between them, she answered the phone, knowing it would cause more problems if she didn’t. 

She shuffles and turns away from Villanelle, who wasn’t facing Eve anymore, and holds the phone to her ear.

“Niko?” She says.

“Eve, where are you? I’m home.” He huffs.

“I’m almost there, coming back from work.” She lies, easily.

“Yeah right, where else would you be.” He sighs, annoyed.

Eve bites down a rude remark.

“See you soon, okay?” She says quickly and hangs up.

When she turns, Villanelle is gone. 

There is only her empty cup and a napkin set down next to it. Eve notices there is pen writing on the napkin. When she reads it, her whole body deflates, missing the woman who was sitting next to her one minute ago.

  
_ ‘Sorry baby x’  _ The napkin reads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments, concerns, questions, whatever! twitter is @villanellesgun :)


	3. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both V and Eve collect their thoughts in the aftermath of seeing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to all who have dropped kudos and like this story so far. This is my first fanfic, so still getting used to all of it.  
> This is kinda a boring/transition chapter before it gets good. Hopefully, you guys are still interested. Anyway, enjoy!

_“One way or another, I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya”_

One Way Or Another -- Blondie

_There is only her empty cup and a napkin set down next to it. Eve notices there is pen writing on the napkin. When she reads it, her whole body deflates, missing the woman who was sitting next to her one minute ago._

_‘Sorry baby x’ The napkin reads._

  
\--------  
  


_London, England_

_The Dagger_

_10:18 PM_

Eve swiftly threw down some banknotes, with a large tip for the bartender, onto the bar. She stood up, threw on her coat, grabbed her purse hastily and rushed out the door.

For a second, she thought that Villanelle would be outside. She thought that instead of running off into the London night, she could just be standing outside, in need of fresh air. Eve knew this wasn’t the case but she continued to have a glimmer of hope until _she_ was the one standing outside The Dagger looking left and right for that honey blonde hair. She couldn’t even admit to herself, but she _missed_ her. She wanted to be sitting in that bar again, next to her. Talking to her or just sitting in silence, anything. Whatever form of contact she could get with Villanelle, she would take it. 

Eve never fully believed in destiny, fate, karma, or any of that stuff. All of it was too spiritual for her. Yet, here she was, standing outside a bar -- a _little_ drunk -- fully accepting that seeing Villanelle tonight was fate and that the universe was out to get her. 

When she knew that Villanelle was not going to come back, she headed home. It wasn’t exceptionally late, and she was sober enough to walk with enough speed to get home in 10 minutes. Throughout this short time though, her thoughts wandered from needing to be home to Niko to her conversation with Villanelle. 

It was one that she had never _ever_ been expecting. Not only had it been non-violent, but it was also pleasant -- in some sort of way. Eve was shocked at herself and the way she acted around the other woman. Yes, she had mentioned Bill, of course, ever since his death she had been thinking about Bill. But, she didn’t lash out at her best friend’s killer. Instead, she sat down and had drinks with her. What was she doing? How could Villanelle have control over her like that? She could see Villanelle was going through her own problems so how could she have such a power over Eve without even trying? 

Eve thought about what Villanelle was going through. What led her to that bar tonight? She didn't drink, she admitted that to Eve, so why tonight? Was she looking for someone? Someone to kill? Someone to have sex with? Was she looking for Eve? 

Eve shook her head. She remembered Villanelle’s face when she saw her. Genuine shock. If Villanelle was looking for her, she would’ve come to her house, she obviously knew where it was. And Villanelle said she was _trying_ to avoid her. She definitely did not want to see Eve tonight. But she did. She _talked_ to Eve. She _cried_ to Eve. To Eve, that was more shocking than actually running into Villanelle. 

When she arrived at her house, she saw the living room light on. Niko was actually home, and still awake. Wonderful. 

As she walked up the few stairs to her door, she stopped. She looked down at herself. She was wearing the dress Villanelle gave her (not that Niko knew where she got the dress), but this was definitely not something she wore to work, which is where Niko thought she was coming from.

Fuck. What was she going to say? She just decided to dress up today? No, she couldn’t, that made no sense. 

She panicked. How could she get around this? Niko was already upset with her for being so late home from ‘work’. And seeing her in this dress, Niko would know instantly that she lied.

She couldn’t sneak through the back, Niko would hear her and rush to the back door. There was no way she could get into her own house and not have Niko see her in this dress.

She sighed, heavily. She couldn’t go home tonight. She couldn’t see Niko. 

She may be over-exaggerating how much Niko cared about what clothes she wore, but because this dress was so different from her normal turtlenecks and sweaters, he would pick up on it instantly. 

Niko would be even more furious that she wouldn’t come home but it would be a better lie, right? Saying she got stuck at work and crashed at the office instead of coming home looking the way she did. He would jump to way worse conclusions if she went inside. 

Eve turned and walked down the grey steps. She pulled out her phone, about to text Niko, realizing she should probably just text him in the morning saying she had fallen asleep and forgot to text because she was so tired, in an effort to gain some sympathy from him. 

She then called Elena.

‘Hey El, can I stay with you tonight?’ 

  
\-----------

_London, England_

_The Langham_

_10:23 PM_

When Villanelle strides into the hotel lobby, she is -- almost-- sober. Throughout her walk back to the hotel, her thoughts were filled with Eve and only Eve, cleansing out any of the alcohol still in her system. 

Villanelle really did not want to run into Eve while she was in London, no matter how much she actually wanted to see her. She knew herself well enough to know that if she did see Eve, she would do something _she_ may not regret but something Konstantin would easily disapprove of. And after today, she couldn’t afford to mess up again. He had already told her no collateral damage when it came to her kills, so interacting with Eve -- an MI6 agent investigating her -- would cause even more trouble. 

Yet, Eve had shown up to the same bar as her, coincidentally. All of it was a big coincidence. It wasn’t her fault, Villanelle kept telling herself. Yet, she felt… something. Was it regret...maybe guilt? Villanelle not only didn’t know the difference between the two emotions, but she also didn't know what she was feeling. Of course, she liked seeing Eve, she liked talking to Eve but she wanted to be in control. And replaying their conversation in her head, Villanelle knew she was not that. 

Yet, she couldn’t help but be captivated by Eve. Her hair, her voice, her eyes, the way she spoke to her. All of it. Villanelle doesn’t care for the word ‘obsession’ but that was certainly what this was, not that she would ever admit it. 

Villanelle starts to walk up to the elevator to get to her room when she hears an American accent. Not Eve’s but very similar. She turns and sees the receptionist at the nearest desk talking to another guest. This receptionist, who was undoubtedly American, had brown curly hair and had her hair down. Not as luxurious as Eve’s hair but curly nonetheless. And Villanelle had that feeling of butterflies in her stomach from talking to Eve sink much lower and turn into something else entirely. 

As she walked up, the guest the receptionist was talking to, timely enough, walked away from the desk after finishing asking for whatever they were asking for. Villanelle couldn’t have cared less at that moment.

Villanelle turned from being regretful --or whatever she was _feeling_ \-- to being her confident, flirtatious self.

She could see before even saying anything, the receptionist or as she called her ‘Not Eve but similar’ had noticed her too. Villanelle’s confident walk and smirk could intoxicate anyone -- well, _almost_ anyone, she thought.

She put her forearms on the desk, leaning very close to the receptionist, who was wide-eyed but did not pull back when Villanelle started speaking.

‘Want to come up to my room?’ Villanelle whispered playfully in her natural Russian accent, with a purposeful lower tone.

All ‘Not Eve but similar’ could do was nod.

  
  
\------------  
  


_London, England_

_Elena’s House_

_10:43 PM_

“Elena I can’t thank you enough, really” Eve said, as she took a blanket and pillow from Elena and threw them on the couch. 

“Eve stop, you’re welcome anytime, especially when you look like that.” Elena winked and Eve rolled her eyes as Elena headed to her kitchen where she filled up two glasses of water. 

When she returned, Eve had changed into pajama clothes Elena had let her borrow and was sitting on the couch, fidgeting with the dress which was now folded and resting on her lap.

When Elena set the glass in front of Eve on the small table, she sat down and tried to start the conversation -- without sounding as eager to know what happened as she actually was. 

“So, are you going to tell me why you were wearing a very sexy dress and in need of staying here tonight?” She said, sipping her water.

Eve sighed. She knew Elena deserved to know what had happened, especially since Elena was her best friend. But, she was also on the team, and she didn’t want to risk Elena telling Carolyn about tonight. There was no need to say anything. Nothing happened, really. Villanelle hadn’t done anything and barely said anything that the team would find important -- just that she had a job here in London which was _very_ vague.

Eve quickly thought in her head about what she wanted to say to Elena. The truth, but maybe not the whole truth?

“I went to a bar. At work, Kenny told me to have fun and do something. I didn’t want to go out with Niko and he had Bridge club tonight, anyway so..” Eve trailed off. That was only the beginning of the night.

Elena smiled, Eve knew her and Kenny had been starting to go out together, which is why Kenny left work earlier tonight. Eve wanted to ask how their date had been but if Elena was smiling at the mentioning of Kenny, she already knew it went well. She’d follow Elena up about it another time, though.

Eve looked up at Elena, and she knew she needed to tell someone what had happened. As much as she tried to play it off as something unimportant in her head, she knew what had happened was big, for reasons she still didn’t fully understand. Of all people, why not share it with her best friend?

“But… something happened and I need you to not be coworker Elena but best friend who will take a secret to the grave Elena, ok?” Eve said, quickly looking up at Elena, who nodded just as quickly.

Eve took the dress and set it to her side on the couch, and then turned the other way to look at Elena fully, knowing it would take a lot of her to explain this cohesively. 

“So… I was at a bar, nothing weird about the bar other than the fact it was filled with couples... and I sat down and… I saw… _her._ ” Eve said, trying to put emphasis on her so she wouldn’t have to spell it out to Elena.

“Who, Eve?” Elena said, smiling, having no idea where this story was going.

“Her.” Eve repeated, desperately hoping Elena would understand.

Elena just raised her eyebrows and leaned her head forward in confusion, an action telling Eve that saying ‘her’ again was not enough of an answer.

Eve closed her eyes, in a hope that this was a twisted dream and that she would wake up, that she would have her old job, that she never went to that first briefing with Carolyn, that she had never started investigating Villanelle, and that Bill was still here.

But, she couldn’t go back in time. She could only go forward now. She had started this. Too much had happened. She was chasing Villanelle. And she wouldn’t stop until she caught her.

“Villanelle.” Eve said with a newfound determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on twitter @villanellesgun with comments, concerns, questions or just a chat :)


	4. I <3 Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle both end up in Madrid..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! This is the last chapter of this story! At first, I wanted to make it quite long but I realized that at this point in their story (S1/Post-Bill), they’re just not ready for that. (I make this a series but we will have to wait and see).  
> I think by ending this story somewhat vague/a “cliffhanger”, makes the story much more interesting, and up for interpretation.   
> Anyway, I hope you’ve enjoyed this little AU. It was my first fanfic and no matter how short, it’ll always have a special place in my heart.

_ “Ain't nothing I can do _

_ The map that leads to you _

_ Following, following, following” _

Maps -- Maroon 5

_ But, she couldn’t go back in time. She could only go forward now. She had started this. Too much had happened. She was chasing Villanelle. And she wouldn’t stop until she caught her. _

_ “Villanelle.” Eve said with a newfound determination.  _

\-----

_London, England_

_Elena's House_

_11:02 PM_

Eve quickly explained what happened to Elena, trying not to miss any detail. All and all, she remembered most everything and could explain it concisely to her friend. Eve thought she was still filled with adrenaline and alcohol so she assumed her memory would be hindered.

When she was done, Elena was silent.

“Elena please say something.” Eve pleaded.

“I just… wait so you went to bar… and ran into the assassin we’ve been chasing around the world and had a conversation with her, just like that?” Elena said, basically a loss for words.

“Well she’s been killing primarily in Europe but yes.” Eve said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Wow Eve.. that is … just wow.” Elena blew out a large breath.

“I know it was crazy but it also made me realize that  _ I  _ need to be the one to catch her. I need to arrest her. So you me Kenny even Carolyn, we need to get on it and get her.” Eve said, with so much determination, it shocked Elena.

“Easier said than done, Eve. But you know I’m with you. Just no more car chases, please.”

Eve was beyond grateful for Elena. A friend she could count on for  _ anything. _ And she was going to need one of those if she was going to continue to follow a psychopathic assassin around.

\-----

_Saturday_

_London, England_

_The Langham_

_8:04 AM_

Once Villanelle kicked ‘Not Eve but Similar’ out of her hotel room, she quickly took a shower and went to sleep.

When she woke, Konstantin was sitting at the foot of her bed.

“Are you serious?” Villanelle said, laying her head back down on the pillow.

“You have a new job. In Madrid.” He said, looking out the window.

“Oooh. Yo amo España.” She said, in a nearly perfect Spanish accent.

She was still upset and she thinks she was  _ sad _ about what Konstantin said the day before. But, she liked Konstantin, as much as she hated to admit it. So, she was going to pretend it didn’t happen, for now. She just wanted to do her job, and she was going to do just that. After all, she got to go to Madrid.

  
  


\----

_Monday_

_London, England_

_Eve's Office_

_7:54 AM_

When Eve got to the office on Monday, she was wide awake. She had only one coffee that morning, so when she came in and instantly got to work, Kenny was shocked.

She got the news that a very important Spanish politician was killed in Madrid yesterday, but she was waiting on the crime scene photos. She strutted in the office and found the photos on her desk. Thank you, Kenny.

She spread them out on her desk, moving aside all old paperwork, and stood to look at them. 

She stood for a few minutes, allocating the same time to each photo to analyze them thoroughly.

The politician had been stabbed, multiple times at the chest. Eve couldn’t help but think of Bill.

The last photo caught her eye. It was a close-up of the politician’s face. Something had been stuffed into his mouth. 

Eve grabbed the photo and held it close to her face.

It was a tissue.

She asked Kenny to book her the next flight to Madrid, and she basically ran out of the office to pack.

\-----

_Monday_

_Madrid, Spain_

_12:13 PM_

Madrid was  _ beautiful.  _ Pretty buildings, gorgeous art, and  _ very _ attractive women. 

Villanelle was enjoying herself. She reckoned that she had about a day, maybe two, before she would have to leave for another job. So, she tried to make the most of it. 

She didn’t regret her little  _ surprise _ for Eve. She was bored, she needed to make her kills more interesting. So, she liked to leave things for the older woman. This time, in honor of the time they shared at The Dagger, she left tissues in the man’s mouth. Perhaps, as a thank you.

Worst case, she thought, Eve wouldn’t even notice. But Villanelle knew she would. Eve’s intelligence was something Villanelle admired.

Eve also knew Villanelle. She knew her love for luxury and grandeur. So, when Eve got into the taxi at Madrid–Barajas Airport, she told the driver to go to the most expensive hotel in Madrid.

She ended up at the Gran Hotel Inglés. And she was right, that is where Villanelle was staying.

However, Villanelle wasn’t there when Eve arrived at the hotel, or she definitely would’ve welcomed her.

Villanelle was currently shopping on Calle Gran Vía, a popular shopping street filled with movie theaters, restaurants, and expensive shops.

Eve entered the hotel lobby, rolling her eyes at the richness of the place. Of course, Villanelle is staying here.

She asks the receptionist if the presidential suite is available, and after a questioning look, the receptionist says it was not.

Eve just so happens to have Villanelle (or rather Oksana’s) prison photo on her phone. When she shows the receptionist to ask if this is the woman occupying the room, the receptionist states that he cannot give out private information like that.

Eve sighs. She could say she’s part of MI6 on a secret mission that no one knows about and how she is chasing this assassin who could be the woman occupying the presidential suite of this hotel, but she decides against it. Probably for the best.

She decides that maybe sitting in the lobby and waiting for Villanelle would be the easiest. There is also a hotel bar.

\-----

_Monday_

_ Gran Hotel Inglés _

_Madrid, Spain_

_1:24 PM_

Villanelle is _bored._ She thought Eve would be here by now, make things interesting. 

She’s carrying three shopping bags, filled with new clothes. One of the few things that excite her.. momentarily.

She struts into the hotel lobby and as she walks toward the elevator to her suite, she sees curly dark hair at the hotel bar. She knows. She just knows. 

She quickly walks to the elevator, knowing that Eve wouldn’t notice her either way as she’s wearing a dark wig. But, the chase is  _ exciting.  _

She quickly changes into a low-cut white dress, without a wig, and heads back down to the bar. To no one’s surprise, Eve hasn’t moved. She’s on her third (or fourth?) gin and tonic and has slowly forgotten to keep looking at the door, watching for Villanelle. Her mind keeps wandering to the last time she was sitting at a bar like this.

Eve’s mind always goes in a hundred directions when she starts to drink. She started to think about Niko, who she forgot to tell she was going to Spain as she stayed at Elena’s  _ all  _ weekend. Fuck, she thought.

Then her mind went and stayed at Villanelle. She wanted to sit next to her again. But she wanted something else. 

Obviously, Villanelle was conventionally attractive, Eve couldn’t deny that. It helped in her line of work, after all. But as Eve thought about  _ how  _ attractive Villanelle was, Eve’s mind went somewhere else. Villanelle touching her, kissing her.. 

It wasn’t the first time her thoughts had gone here but it felt stronger...more powerful...more controlling. Somewhere she didn’t want to admit it her mind had  _ ever  _ gone to. 

She shook her head, trying to physically get these thoughts out of her. She stared at the drink in front of her, focusing on the ice in her glass instead of the really hot assassin she was here to catch.

No one else is at the bar, just Eve and the bartender on the other side, wiping down glasses. 

Villanelle, still in a  _ nearly _ perfect Spanish accent, slides into the seat next to Eve.

“Un bourbon por favor.” She says to the bartender, who just nods and turns away.

Villanelle is seated, not facing the bar but rather towards the rest of the hotel. She looks elegant as always, like she just came from the runway, not from killing someone.

Eve is on a delay, due to the alcohol now infiltrating her system. Drinking, she thinks retrospectively, was not the best idea. 

Eve turns her head, and as if Villanelle’s ego wasn’t big enough already, Eve’s gaze goes up and down her whole body. Villanelle’s smirk is now in full force.

“Eve.” Villanelle says, dragging out the name.

Eve swallows, choking on whatever sentence was going to come out.

“Villanelle.” She simply says, meeting with hazel eyes as if it was the last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> I am not fluent in Spanish so if any of it is wrong, I am so sorry.   
> I hope you enjoyed this short story. It came to me one day and I had to write it. Talk to me on twitter @villanellesgun!  
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and love on this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please comment with feedback and suggestions!  
> Check me out on Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr all @villanellesgun


End file.
